Real-time energy consumption measurement, including input power and RMS current (Irms) measurement, is becoming more and more important in today's “green world” environment. These measurements may be used to adjust power delivery and optimize energy usage. Moreover, they encourage off-peak period energy consumption and efficient energy resource management. Traditionally, input power and current are measured by a dedicated power metering chip. While the power metering chip has provided acceptable results, it adds significant cost and design effort. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions.